


A Long Day Leads to a Soft Night

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Oxenfurt (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier had a long day teaching but Yennefer and Geralt know just how to help him relax.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Long Day Leads to a Soft Night

Jaskier felt exhausted.

Mentally drained, physically spent. He’d spent all day working with his students, he’d opened his office at first light and now, well past sunset, he was finally feeling confident they were all on the right track. Stumbling back to his rooms in the professor’s corridor in Oxenfurt, he wanted nothing more than to eat a light supper and settle in for the night.

Opening the door for his rooms, he couldn’t help the smile that split his face. The view in front of him was positively _domestic_. His fearsome witcher sat in front of the fire, darning a pair of socks, and the most dangerous sorceress he’d ever had the pleasure to meet was sitting at the table, reading.

They might only do this for a season, while the weather was too cold for travel, but Jaskier was soaking up every bit of domestic bliss he could. Closing the door firmly behind him, two sets of eyes, one a beautiful gold and the other the most striking of violet, looked over him, taking in the exhausted set of his shoulders and the tired look in his eyes.

Geralt moved quickly, approaching Jaskier and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “You look like you could fall asleep where you stand.”

Jaskier let out a weak laugh, “I think you might be right, dear heart. It was a long day.”

“Well then,” Geralt turned, heading for the bedroom, “let’s get some rest, shall we?”

Jaskier hummed happily, following Geralt, noticing Yennefer was no longer sitting at the table.

When he entered the room, another sleepy smile spread across his face. Yennefer had already gotten ready for bed, curling up on one side of the bed, “Hurry up and undress, I’m ready to sleep,” she said, waving a hand to indicate he should speed up his movements.

Jaskier shucked his doublet and trousers and quickly climbed into the bed, sliding to the middle, just as Geralt joined him on the side opposite Yennefer. “You work yourself too hard, Jask,” Geralt whispered as he settled behind Jaskier, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist.

Jaskier snuggled back into Geralt’s embrace and reached out for Yennefer, pulling her closer. She curled up closer to him and smiled softly at the two men, “You both work yourselves too hard, actually.”

Jaskier laughed, basking in the love he was surrounded by, “You’d have us no other way.”

“No, I certainly wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautehellegarde


End file.
